


To the Hilt

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crack, Discovery Kink, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wincest medieval au with bottom sam and sword fucking w/ risk of being caught AND SWEATY WINCHESTER KNIGHTS HAHAAHA IM A GENIUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Hilt

**Author's Note:**

> I did minimal research on this, apologies for any inaccuracies.

They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now. Anyone could stumble through the open flap of their tent at any moment, the flickering shadows of their friends moving over their tent and startling them into stilling more than once. 

"Dean!" Sam whispers urgently, even as his brother slips his hand into Sam’s breeches to stroke over his hole. "They’re gonna catch us. We gotta-" 

"Sh," Dean hushes him, stuffing the fabric of a kerchief into Sam’s mouth. "You keep that up and they will. Just let me." 

Sam’s breeches are pulled down, and he’s guided onto his hands and knees. There’s a clink of the lid of the can Dean keeps the grease they use in and then slick fingers are back, pushing into him deep before going back for more. He can  feel it pushed into him, more than Dean normally uses, but he only has a moment to wonder at it before two thick fingers are being shoved in. Sam drops to his elbows, setting his teeth into his hand to stifle the noise he’s making while Dean preps him fast. It’s going to be quick and hard just like he likes and-

And that’s not Dean’s cock. 

"Dean, what-" Sam start, alarmed at the feel of something cold and hard up against his hole, but Dean is pushing him down. 

"Saw you eyeballin’ it, Sammy. Stroking your fingers over it when you cleaned it," Dean growls low, and the object is pushing harder against Sam’s hole. 

His sword. Dean’s fucking sword handle is pushing into Sam’s ass, stretching it wide over the bulbous end, slicking along his tender insides with the help of Dean’s generous lubrication.

"S’it, Sam," Dean grunts, "stay nice and quiet and take it. Maybe they won’t hear you out there."

Just then a round of laughter erupts from their friends around the fire, and Sam clamps tight around the hard metal inside him, choking on a groan and reburying his teeth into his hand. Unlike Dean’s cock, there’s no give to the sword handle and he feels every bit of it as it sinks in, the hilt finally pushing against his ass cheeks. 

"Fuck," he shivers, clenching helplessly around it, wanting to thrust but too afraid too. Dean slowly guides it out and back in, and Christ. He’s being fucked by a sword. Sam’s trembling as Dean keeps fucking him with the sword handle, huffing breaths through his nose as he moans into the flesh of his own hand. 

Dean only pauses once when bootsteps approach their tent, and Sam shakes a little, nearly letting out a noise of surprise when his brother keeps rocking the handle gently as the steps go past. 

Sam comes like a shot the minute Dean’s hand touches his cock, and his hips jerk helplessly as the clenching of his body repeatedly presses rigid metal against his prostate. It drags the orgasm out until Dean mercifully pulls the handle from him. Sam collapses to the ground, just missing the pool of his own come. 

Dean cleans his sword handle, putting it with the rest of their gear before rolling out the bedrolls next to Sam and tugging his brother onto them. The thin blanket they share is draped over them, but the nights are still warm. 

"You okay?" Dean asks, pulling his brother into his arms. 

"Mhmm," Sam hums, burrowing close to Dean. He’s sore, of course, but that orgasm was worth it. "Weirdo," he mutters. "Fuckin’ me with a sword."

"Yeah, and you’re the weirdo who liked it. Go to sleep, Sam." 


End file.
